


Neeyou, Be The Cute Troll

by divinePlushie, fallenTerpsichore



Series: My Homestuck, Neeyou and Nasare [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, It's Homestuck of course there is cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinePlushie/pseuds/divinePlushie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenTerpsichore/pseuds/fallenTerpsichore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original troll characters introduced to the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be the Cute Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 by divinePlushie

Be the Cute Troll

You see a adorable troll standing in her room. Man, this troll is so damn adorable. 

Enter name.  
Cutiepie Huggabutt. 

She looks up at you with big tearful puppy eyes. You feel a little bad for giving her such a silly name even though you think it suits her perfectly. 

Enter name.  
Neeyou Skyale.

She smiles widely at you. She looks like she's going to hug you. She doesn't... sadly. Instead she hugs one of the many, many adorable plushies in her room. Damn it, you are jealous of that plushie! Oh fuck it all, Reader be the plushie who is stealing your hugs! You cannot be that plushie. The damn thing isn't alive! But you swear that its laughing at you... anyway moving on.

Your name is Neeyou Skyale.


	2. Flushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by fallenTerpsichore

Neeyou, you have two trolls that you feel flushed for. You have never been able to choose between them, because they both are just the sweetest things. Their names are Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makara, but you suspect that Gamzee himself has the biggest flush-crush of all... on Tavros, and Tavros is oblivious to it all. Ah, the love triangle's cruel bend, it makes you think of one of your very best friend's beloved rom-coms. Living in one isn't nearly as much fun as watching one. 

Speaking of that, you actually have two very good friends, best friends even. One of them is a cute little angry guy that you like to call adorable or more often than not "plushie", though his name is actually Karkat. You are not sure when or why you started calling him that, but it is definitely a thing. You really enjoy watching rom-coms with him, it's so ... adorable. Karkat always tries to deny that he cries at the end. 

The other is a very mysterious troll. Her name is Nasare Siluva. She hides her home on a small volcanic island somewhere off the coast near Gamzee's place, but she is very cool. You would even say the coolest, but you maybe a little biased because she is your Moirail. Neeyou, you are sure she is the best Moirail in the history of Moirailiegence. 

You are also absolutely convinced that your two best friends would be perfect for each other. Seeing as they both thumb their noses at all the hemospectrum bullshit by typing in grey and your plushie has gone on many a tirade about the sheer level of bull shit that is the hemocaste system of your home world, Alternia. Karkat is the only troll you are sure you could trust with your moirail's life, because your Moirail has a secret, a really big secret. One that is likely to get her killed, when you all are older. She is a mutant. 

You would never tell her about it, but you have made all your friends a plushie of her, because sometimes they pick on you about her being your "imaginary Moirail"... Just because no one else has ever seen her. Of course no one has ever seen her, she's a hermit who lives alone on a deserted island. Sheesh, sometimes you wish your hate-friends were just a little bit smarter.


End file.
